Ngambek
by hexxarmy
Summary: Minhyun ngambek gara gara Hyunbin ngerdusin Yongguk. minhyunbin bxb jbj x WANNAONE


"Ngapain lu kesini ?'' Minhyun menatap sadis kearah Hyunbin yang baru masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku mau jelasin ke kamu.''

"Duduk dulu aku lagi ngajarin jihoon belajar buat ujian masuk universitas,''

Hyunbin nurut lalu dia duduk di sebelah Minhyun.

"Ngapain duduk di lu duduk di sini. DUDUK DI BAWAH ! "

Hyunbin nurut dari pada Minhyun tambah marah dia duduk dilantai sambil nglihati Minhyun dan jihoon belajar bareng.

"Kamu udah paham sama soal yang ini '' Minhyun menunjuk soal di buku itu dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya merangkul bahu jihoon.

UHUK UHUK

Hyunbin batuk batuk melihat pemandang itu.

"Paham Hyung''

"Pinteerr '' Minhyun mengusap usap surai lembut jihoon.

UHUK UHUKKK

Hyunbin batuk batuk lagi tapi kini semakin keras suaranya.

"Sekarang lanjut lagi yahh. Soal ini udah paham belum '' Minhyun menunjuk soal yang lain.

"Belum itu yang paling susah '' jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Minhyun gemas lalu mencubit pipi gembil jihoon.

"Ya udah Hyung ajarin ''

UHUK UHUK UHUK UHUKK

"APAAN SIH BIN ! BERISIK TAU ENGGA ! KALAU BATUK DITUTUPIN NTAR NULAR ! KASIHAN JIHOON NTAR KETULARAN"

"Iya maaf '' Hyunbin menudukan kepalanya.

"Minta obat batuk sana ke jisung Hyung''

"Iya sayang nanti ''

"AKU GA NGOMONG SAMA KAMU AKU NGOMONG SAMA JIHOON."

Hyunbin tabah Hyunbin kuat.

"Hyung belajar gampang di lanjut besok aja yah, aku udah capek '' jihoon Menutup bukunya. Dia sebenarnya udah kasian sama Hyunbin.

"Ya udah kalau kamu cape, sini tiduran '' Minhyun menepuk nepuk pahanya sendiri.

"Engga Hyung, jihoon laper mau makan dulu hehehe '' jihoon melirik kearah Hyunbin yang hampir menangis.

"Oh ya udah '' jihoon langsung berlari keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

Dan sekarang minhyunbin berduaan doang soalnya penghuni kamar itu udah lagi sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing.

"Ngapain kesini ?''

"Ya aku mau jelasin kekamu, kalau aku sama Yongguk tuh ga ada apa apa. Kita cuma temenan. Masalah kasur di pepetin itu biar kalau tidur ga guling jatuh ke bawah''

Minhyun tetep diem dia buang muka ga mau nglihat Hyunbin.

"Udah dong sayang, aku minta maaf'' Hyunbin mendekat.

"JANGAN DEKET DEKET"

"Tadi jihoon deket boleh, tapi ko aku ga boleh ?''

"Tadi kan aku habis ngajarin jihoon''

"Ngajarin pake acara ngerangkul ngerangkul gitu ''

"Emang kenapa?''

"Ya ga boleh lahhhhhh !''

"Tapi jihoon itu udah ku anggap adek aku ''

"Semuanya aja di anggep adek ''

"KO KAMU YANG MARAH SIH "

"YA KAMUNYA EGOIS GITU "

"AKU EMANG EGOIS. UDAH SANA CARI YANG LAIN YANG ENGGA EGOIS Hiks hiks '' Minhyun mulai nangis.

"Tapi aku sayangnya cuma sama kamu doang Hyung'' Hyunbin meluk Minhyun lembut.

"Udah dong sayang jangan nangis aku ga suka liat kamu nangis ''

Hyunbin mengusap usap punggung Minhyun sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Minhyun lembut.

"Hyung sayang ga sih sama Hyunbin?''

Minhyun mengangguk.

"Aku sayang sama kamu tapi aku ga tau ngungkapinnya ''

Hyunbin menciumi rambut wangi Minhyun.

"Kok bisa gitu ?''

"Kalau liat kamu bawaannya kesel ''

"Lah ko gitu ?''

"Ga tau pokoknya kesel .''

"Tapi kamu sayang kan ?''

Minhyun mengangguk malu.

"Ya udah sini peluk '' Hyunbin merentangkan tangannya.

"Ihh apaan sih, ga mau !''

"Ya udah aku mau peluk Yongguk Hyung aja.''

"Aaa TUH KAN GITU !" Minhyun cemberu sambil mukul mukul lengan Hyunbin.

"Iya sayang bercanda aduh sakit''

"Abis kamunya sih '' Minhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya udah sini peluk dulu '' Hyunbin merentangkan tangannya lagi. Minhyun perlahan masuk dalam pelukan Hyunbin.

"Nah gini kan enak, aduh ngegemesin banget sih pacarnya Hyunbin'' Hyunbin meluk Minhyun gemes.

"Bin ''

"Hemmm kenapa sayang ?''

"Kamu tidur sini yah ''

"Kenapa kamu pengin bobo bareng yahhh '' goda Hyunbin.

"Kalau engga mau ya udah ''

"Ya mau dong sayang, berarti kalau bobo bareng boleh minta itu dong'' Hyunbin senyum mesum.

"Ya engga lahh kan banyak orang ''

"Kalau cium ?''

"Kalau ciuuummm '' Minhyun mikir keras

CUPPP

Hyunbin mengecup bibir Minhyun.

"Ihhh aku kan belum bilang iya '' Minhyun memukuli dada Hyunbin.

"Kamu ngegemesin sih sayang '' Hyunbin menciumi bibir Minhyun bertubi tubi.

"Ihh apa an sih '' Minhyun berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya.Tapi Hyunbin menarik tubuh Minhyun dan mengelitiki perut mulus kekasihnya.

"Hahaha bin geli ''

"Aku seneng liat kamu ketawa''

"Emang kenapa?''

"Lucu kaya anak kecil '' Hyunbin menciumi lagi bibir Minhyun.

"Ayo ketawa lagi '' Hyunbin kembali mengelitiki perut Minhyun.

"Bin stopp hahhahaha geli''


End file.
